Cry Of War
by Fierce of Chronicles
Summary: Alvin Seville is in the army, when he is captured by The Soviet Union  Wink wink, they continued ops through the 2000's here. , a new war is sparked. Also has some Romance. Read to find out.
1. Patrolling the Perimeter

**Chapter One**

**10:21 A.M.**

**Private Alvin Seville**

**-Alvin's P.O.V.-**

I wiped The sweat off my Forehead As I marched in the exhausting heat, Alongside Tanks and other Recruits. We'd been just walking for miles now. It felt like my legs were going to collapse, but something just kept me going.

"Where's Our Objective?" I Managed.

"Right over that hill into to central town." Said one soldier, Pointing to the Hill ahead.

"Finally." I Gazed around the Town, seeing the frightened faces of the locals, Men, Women, And Children. Then, Suddenly...

BOOM!

One of our Tanks Blowing to pieces. My ears were Ringing, and I was scared and confused.

One Recruit Yelled "Ambush!" and jumped to the ground.

I crouched behind the ruins of the tank, seeing the other tanks advancing. This was it, I was going to fire a gun. I pulled the bolt back, I looked around and spotted an enemy, about to shoot a rocket at our tanks, I Aimed, and pulled the trigger. The man Fell to the ground in a spray of red mist. "Oh god.."

BOOM!

Another Tank Blowing to pieces.

Then I heard Clang and then a 'Click'. My eyes Widened, "Grena-" BOOM! I Saw one man fly backwards, Another Clinging his arm, Then, I felt a sharp sting in my chest, I Fell back, and my breathing became unsteady, It felt like Iron Covered in molten Lead. I Looked at myself and realized I was Bleeding, and I was bleeding a lot. My Vision Became Fuzzy, and everything went Black..

**A/N: Okay Guys, I know it was short, but I intend to dish out possibly 50-100 chapters of this story. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. World PEACE

A/N: For anyone reading this who's Russian, all the lines said in the language will be done in their original Spelling. In other words, the guys will speak Russian. I am using a translator for this, so notify me if there are any typos.

I woke up to the feeling of metal colliding with my face. I Just got smacked by a rifle butt.

"Wake up!" The man in front of me yelled in a Russian accent. Then, I had one of my famous Wait-A-God-Damned-Minute moments. Russian accent? We were patrolling in Afghanistan! "Wake UP!"

He hit me again with the butt of his rifle. I opened my eyes. I was in a small room flanked by Russian soldiers bearing the Soviet Union's icon. Well Wait-a-God-damned-minute. Soviets? I thought the USSR disbanded in the 90's! I came out of my daze when he gave an order to one of the guards. "Эскорт его тестирования камеры. " He said. A migraine began making its way through my head. I hate it when people talk in a language I don't know! I hate it when people don't talk in English!

The guard came over and cut me free of my bonds and escorted me outside the little room. As we were headed to our destination, I looked around and saw tubes, when I looked closer I saw that there was people in them. "Активация труб одного, двух и трех " the voice coming from the speakers boomed.

Gas released into the chambers. The Subjects started going wild. The first one's skin turned black and crumpled to the floor. The second one had all kinds of thorns sprouting out of him, Finally, a much larger spike sprouted out of his forehead, I looked away. The third one's flesh started falling off in places, he fell to the floor and I thought he was dead, but then he got back up and started wildly banging on the tube. What I saw in his eyes was terrifying, it was almost like he was... Hungry.

The guard escorted me into a separate hallway. Two other sentries mumbled something into their walkie-talkies and the door they were guarding opened up. The guard pushed me inside and the door closed behind me. From there some guys with lab coats escorted me to another door, which opened, and I was rudely pushed in again. I got up and looked around, I was in a small tube walled with some kind of clear material, probably Plexi glass. Sentinels began crowding up. "Активация трубки один "

the speaker boomed. Gas started coming out from the top, I held my breath, but some of it was getting into my skin. My veins bulged and turned black. I started banging on the glass. Then, I heard the loudest sound I've . Even in this sound-proof tube, my ears were ringing afterwords.

CLANG!

BOOM!

It was a tank. It blew a large hole through the wall. I saw soldiers storming through, the Russian sentinels ran about in confusion. Then, I heard another CLANG behind me. The metal door flew open and I saw a familiar face. "Simon?"

Simon had joined the CIA 5 years ago and I've never seen him since.

I coughed as I opened my mouth and inhaled the gas. "Come on! We're gonna get you out of here!"

we ran out as the tube exploded and more of that bio-gas spewed out. "What is that stuff.?"

"a prototype of project PEACE, a pretty little chemical the Soviets found and decided to mess with." we ran around a corner and Simon pulled a Hazmat suit. "Put this on"

"they've perfected their formula. Any contact with the gas will cause instant death" I slipped into the suit and put the mask on. "Come on, this place is gonna blow!" he handed me a Sub-Machine gun. We ran through the facility trying to get to the rendezvous point. When we finally got there, all the CIA personnel were wearing hazmat suits. "Masks on!" Simon yelled. They all quickly fitted their masks on, and right on cue, a large hole blew open in the wall across us and spewed out Project PEACE. Simon and me were escorted to a helicopter, as well as the rest. In the distance I saw the facility exploding, plumes of PEACE bursting out everywhere.


End file.
